Opposite Hearts
by Kitsune Mist
Summary: Au Song Fic(sk8ter boi)... Inu Yasha is in love with Kikyo, she is a cheerleader, and he is a punk Kagome's Inu's Friend, the story vers from the song a little
1. Disclamer

Disclamer: I DO NOT owne inu yasha and co. so do not sue me.  
  
This disclamer goes for the entire story, I wolnt post it later on also this is a little Dialoge "Key" which will not be posted in later chapters.  
  
Words= contexts of the story " words " = talking of characters  
  
words = thoughts of characters (I'm not sure if when I post it it'll be italic but if they are not, they are meant to be and so I'll be very sorry if it confuses you)  
  
* words * = showing action (I don't use this much)  
  
( words ) = thoughts of author or notes of author  
  
// word // = inner voice of a character's  
  
~o~O~o~O~Words~O~o~O~o = scene or change of scene, or start of chapter  
  
  
  
List of chapters:  
  
Opposite Hearts Dreamy Nights The question The Unforgetable answer Big Brother Steps in Whats with Inu Yasha The Perfect couple  
  
These Title are subject to change based on my writing, now don't think you know whats gunna happen, the titles might confuse you, just read.  
  
*chapter 3 up* *writing Chapter 4*  
  
Kit 


	2. The Begining

Opposite hearts  
  
"He was boy she was a girl can I make it any more obvious?"  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
"Hey Inu Yasha, lets go to the skate park" Screamed a boy with a short pigtail. Inu Yasha was the punk of Sakura High, and he was an idiot also.  
  
" Alright, Do you wunna ditch, or try and make up an excuse" Bellowed Inu Yasha, Boy was he fine, he had long Black hair, and the most gorgeous eyes you have ever seen, He was a punk, not a goth, or an in-gunna-kick-your-ass- because-I-can kind of guy, he was just a punk.  
  
"Im to lazy to make up and excuse today, lets justst ditch" Again screamed the boy with the pony tail, his name is Miroku, they were on opposite ends of the football field. for once in there lifes they were at school early, REALY early, it was about 3:00 A.M. and the boys were up to a little mischief. The football players wrecked there skate park last weekend, it was a Wednesday, and they decided they had to get them back.  
  
Inu Yasha, ran up on top of the bleachers, accompanied by Miroku, and looked down at there creation, " I think its worthy to put the Sk8ter name on it, Don't you" He looked down at the football field, it read:  
  
(Skaters Rule(  
  
In pink, with a little Sk8ter sign at the side, they had use lawn killer, with pink die, they also added a skate board under the message, they also dug little pot holes so that the football players would get hurt, (hehehe)  
  
" I say lets come back to school at 6:30. a half and hour before the football players get to school, just to see there expretions."  
  
" And to wach the cheerleaders." added Miroku, finishing Inu Yasha's statement for him.  
  
"Your Imposible" Said Inu Yasha with a huff, and he sweat droped anime style " Lets go now " he finished, and hppped on to his skateboard, at boarded down the bleachers.  
  
" Wait up." Complained Miroku, and so the boys skated off it to the fog of the morning"  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
4 hours later.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" A high piched scream came form an elegent young lady with long black hair, and a short skirted, cheerleading outfit, her name was Kikyo.  
  
"What the HELL have they done" Yelled a football player  
  
" They will pay" Butted in another  
  
"Oh this is the last prank there gunna pull on us" Grunted a big one.  
  
" You all talk big." Piped in Kikyo, " But we need a plan to get them back., are you with me"  
  
" Ya, but what can we do?" Asked number 46  
  
Kikyo motioned for them all to come to her, they formed a huddle, and worked out there plan, but little did they know that Inu Yasha and Miroku were hiding under the bleachers and listning to every wood ( And Inu Yasha was Peeking up a certan someones skirt)  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
back at the skating park.  
  
" Dude you might wunna get over kikyo."  
  
" What are you talking about Get over her I was never into her" said Inu Yasha, Boy does he suck at lying to his best friend.  
  
" Don't bullshit me Inu Yasha, you dig her, but you gotta face it man, she'y a cheerleader, she takes Ballet, and you're a punk its just not meant to be" The two boy's were taking a break, and drinking some red bull ( good for the body and mind yum)  
  
" Im not bull shiting you Miroku" Said Inu Yasha, finishing off his drink  
  
" Then why have you been so bad with the ladies lately, I mean you haven't had a girl since Manki, now that's sad" Said Miroku, a little scared for his friend  
  
" I don't like her now leave me alone," And with that Inu Yahsa Got up, grabed his skate board and walked away  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
" He was a punk, she did balett, what more can I say"  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
A/N : So did you like it, I know its kinda short, this goes along with the song "sk8ter boi" I was listning to it and I though it would be a good story, if you don't know who is who.  
  
Inu yasha= the boy Kikyo= the girl Kagome= Avra lavingn (cant spell)  
  
The fic doesn't totally go along with the song, Kag gets in ther earlier, but it basicly runs along with the song 


	3. Dreamy Nights

Opposite Hearts Chapter 2 Dreamy Nights  
  
A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews.  
  
Felix The Phoenix- I only spell it Sk8ter Boi cuz that's how the song is spelt, I don't realy spell it that way normaly, Thanks for the review  
  
Rumi-Chan- Thanks for the review, im glad you like it  
  
That's all , I don't realy reply to unsigned review unless they have a question or I want to clarify something, I wasn't goin to do this but I just had, I think I'll answer the reviews at the bottom from now on !  
  
Opposite Hearts Chapter 2 Dreamy Nights  
  
" He was a punk, she did ballet, what more can I say"  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
"Where have you been" Was the greeting that Inu Yasha got as he stepped into his house " It 12:05, you are 5 minutes past your curfew."  
  
A Red faced Mother approached from the kitchen, with a pot in her hands and her hair up very sloppily. You could tell this woman wasn't mad, she was furious.  
  
" Mom its only 5 miutes, chil out, geez" 'What am I going to do. sheys is spazing out'  
  
thought Inu Yasha, then all of Inu Yasha's worst fears came true ' Dads home!!!!!!!!!'  
  
Inu Yasha's Father was a strong and stubborn man, he was always away so his big grother Shesumaru was the man of the house, but wasn't home until 2:00 'what on earth is DAD doing here.' for Inu's father had just walked out of the T.V. room with his hands crossed, and his bald head sweaty  
  
" Inu Yasha" boomed a strong and steady " you do NOT talk to your mother in that way. You just bought yourself the dishes young man (A/N- no he does not GET the dishes, he has to clean them)  
  
*grumble grumle, inu yasha had just uttered so incoherrant words which earned him the reast of the kitchen.  
  
"You mother and I are going up stairs to bed, you may not leave the kitchen until its finished" Inu Yasha's father slaped his mother but lightly and then she giggled, and they both ran upstairs.  
  
" My parents get at it any time they can, ugg its wrong, hopefully Shessie doesn'y walk in on them, that would be funny" said inu yasha to him self, he quietly got ot work , trying to ignore the moaning and giggling from upstairs,oh and lets not forget his mother frequent "oh you animal"  
  
Inu Yasha finished the kitchen just as Shessi walked in.  
  
" What are you doing up, your sposta be in be" he said with a stern voice, he didn't know there father was home  
  
" I had to clean the kitchen until it was spotless" and it was. you couldn't see a speck of dirt  
  
" Mom doesn't make us work you Dip, so why are you working" asked shessie, a bit curios, was his little brother up to some thing?  
  
" Dads home" said inu yasha point blankly  
  
" Ohh, well uhh, how long will he be here?"  
  
" I dunno, I only talked to him long enough for him to give me a job * shrugs * and then they went upstair to 'go to bed' , they've been making noises all night long I can take it any more" and almost at que there came a loud deep grunt and the all to familiar (or atleast to inu) 'Oh you animal'  
  
" Uggg, well im not gunna stop in to say high then, well have a , er , nice night" and with that the two boys parted and went to there rooms.  
  
,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`Dream Sequence( inu Yasha's Drem)°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø  
  
Inu Yasha sat in a Valley of flowers, it was so beautiful, he loved flowers, wait no he didn't, then why were there flowers in his drem, he looked to his side, he falt something leaning against it, it was Kikyo, ahh that's why, Kikyo Loves flowers, how pretty she looked with all that make up off and a flower in her beautiful hair, then she looked up at him pecked his cheek, and smiled sweetly, Inu Yasha Blushed like a tomato, or rather a red flower. they just sat there for houres just talking.  
  
The odd thing was, Kikyo was having the exact same dream , at the exact same time, in her bead a mile away  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°End°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
  
  
Kikyo woke up with a start as cat was was tickling her feet with its fur  
  
" hehehehehehe, stop, hahahaha, that, heheheh, tickles, hahahaha" her cat jumped on her stomach , and purred  
  
" he Bella, what do you think about me and Inu Yasha?" she picked up the cat to her face level as she was sittin in her bed, her cat hissed " Ya I know were so different, and my friends wolnd buy it, they cant stand the way he dresses or the way he talks" the cat purred and crawled on her stomach and fell asleep, Kikyo turned on her raido, and fell asleep listning to music, she liked music, she would dream well if she was listning to a song she liked, she fell asleep to the tunes of skater boy.  
  
" he wanted her she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well, all of her friends stuck up there nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes."  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
So Did you like it, I wrote it in school after my final was done. ( please excuse this next burst out)  
  
FINALS ARE OVER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( ok now that that's done) it was kind of rushed but I like it, do you think I should have added Kagome's dream?  
  
Luvz Kit 


	4. The Question

Opposite Hearts Chapter 3 The Question  
  
"All of her friends stuck up there nose, they had a problem with his baggy clothes"  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
" Get Up Kikyo, youll be late for cheerleading practice" Kikyo got up and looked at the clock, it was 6:00, she could sleep for just a little longer.  
  
6:00! Oh no, im gunna be late, Kikyo jumped out of bead and raced to the bathroom, she needed to be at school at 7:30, she took a 10 minute shower, and took a short time on her hair, it only took her 45 minutes today, she was amazed, but she still had to do her makeup, well that takes 20 minutes tops.  
  
Kikyo got dressed, and then went back in to the bathroom and put on all her makeup, she hopped into her Boyfriends car which had been waiting in the driveway, and she left her house.  
  
Surprisingly, she was there on time. " We made it" Kikyo, walked onto the field, panting,  
  
" What's up with you Kik, you look tired, and sweaty" said a girl in a rather short cheerleading uniform, this was the slut of the group, Mandy.  
  
" Mandy, shut up" Kikyo directed her attention to the rest of her group "now, we only have 2 hours till school starts at 8:30 (A/N how un fair, 8:30, wow, I wunna go to there school) do you all know what your doing?" she doubted they would remember from yesterday.  
  
" Uhh, what are we doing again??" said one bold football player, the rest of the group looked dumbstruck at Kikyo,  
  
" We are." the rest of the group huddled around her as she whispered the rest, Meanwhile.  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
*ring ring *  
  
"Hello" Inu Yasha had just woken up to his "alarmclock" Miroku  
  
" Inu, were coming over to pick you up, just wait in 1 week ill have my license and will be able to drive you places, YAY" Miroku hung up, this was there normal good morning, until Miroku got his licenses, his big brother would drive him to school and pick up girl to ride with them, Inu Yasha had a month till he got his licenses.  
  
Inu Yasha got out of bed and into the shower, taking off his clothes and turning on the water , as he stepped in.  
  
"Arrrrg" he screamed, the water was ice cold, his brother probably used up all the warm water, this happened often.  
  
As the cold water slid down his abs (AN he has a 6 pack Awwww) he just though ' the water is gunna warm, it just takes a while' this got him thorough the cold showers, Shessie to up the water, A LOT, he grabed for his shampoo "DAMN HIM" he cursed, Shessie had used up the last of Inu Yasha's shampoo, and all that was left was herbal essence, " Oh great, Peachie keen" Inu yasha put in the kiwi lime shampoo, and then used the kiwi conditioner, he wasn't stupid enough to use two difference fragrances, that just smelles bad. He got out of the shower, put a towel around himself (A/N darn) and got changed into his clothes. now normaly I would go into what he's wearing but hey's a guy, so it doesn't matter, but he WAS wering powerpuff girl boxers.  
  
Inu Yasha went out into the drive way and went to school, he like riding to school, Miroku's big brother was Realy cool, he would get girls to rid with them to school, and he had a small car so they'd have to ride on there laps, now these girls were sluts, but did they care, No.  
  
Inu Yasha and Miroku go to school and headed for there "Group"  
  
" He Baby" Hi friend made a cat claw at him as if he was some kind of hottie (A/N which he is ) "So lets see them." Inu Yasha had been dared to wear Power puff girl boxers that day, he pulled down his pants just a little, just enough to see bubbles, he stuck his finger into his mouth and liked it, then he stroked bubbles and went off for breakfast.  
  
" Hey guys whats up" Kagome appeared by Sango's side a little after Inu Yasha left.  
  
" You totally just missed Inu Yasha in his power puff boxers!" Kagome burst out laughing  
  
" I Ha Didn't ha think haha that ha he would ha actually hahahahah do it hahaha" Kagome said through fits of laughter.  
  
"Well he did" Said Sango "lets go get some breakfast"  
  
Kagome and Sango left for the cafitera and sat down and ate breakfast, After the bell rang, they both got up and went to there class, History. There teacher droned on and on about the crusids and had them take note, all the people praised the bell when it rang, then they were off to Math, the subject sent from hell, as they turned the corner, they saw a pecular site, Inu Yasha with Kikyo, they listned carfuly to what the two were saying.  
  
" So, uh" Inu Yasha was totally covered in sweat " Kikyo, will you go out with me"  
  
¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°END°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ ø,¸¸,ø ¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
I know, aren't I mean, now I told you, this story doesn't totally go along with the song, so don't think you know what's guna happen, I Don't know whats gunna happen, I'll read you reviews and then ill decide from there,I would have made the chapter longer, but, I wouldn't be able to leave you with this wonderful cliffhanger( R&R Kit 


	5. The Battle Between Haert And Mind

Opposite Hearts What.  
  
  
  
Recap: kikyo's head was down, looking at her shoes, her and Inu Yasha had been talking when they met in front of math class, he had said he wanted to talk to her, she had been listning half heartedly, then with out the slightest worning , he asked her some thing which made her head pop and look at him in the eyes.  
  
"Kikyo, will you go out with me." ~0~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O  
  
Did Inu Yasha just ask me out? What am I going to say, ummm, oh shit, what would my friends think if I said yes, but I don't wunna hurt the kid, I mean, its takes A LOT of balls to ask a girl you like out. what am I going to do?  
  
Kagome saw the expression on Kikyo's face, she knew what she was thinking, that was how I looked when Hojo asked me out. Kagome knew Kikyo wasn't a soulless cheerleader, so she decided to help her, Kagome nuged sango, and they nodded to each other, Kikyo hadn't said anything just as the two girl came to the rescue.  
  
" So Kagome' Sango started talking loudly, and the two girl headed tward Inu Yasha and Kikyo  
  
" Uh, Inu Yasha, do you think we sould talk about this later people are coming." Kikyo was about to hug the two girls that had just saved her, in fact she did, after Inu Yasha was in the classroom, Kikyo walked up to Sango and Kagome.  
  
" How long were you guys at that corner?" Kikyo asked, wondering what they had heard, she directed this question to Kagome, because, the whole school knew that she couldn't lie if her life depended on it.  
  
" Just long enough to hear Inu Yasha ask you out" Kagome didn't bother lying, she knew she couldn't.  
  
"Girls get into class." There teach had poked her head at and started staring at the three girls, Kagome and Sango sat one on each side of Inu Yasha, so Kikyo wouldn't have to.  
  
" What did you do that for" Inu Yasha whispered in a harsh tone at Kagome and Sango  
  
" What are you talking about bubbles?" Sango took over all the answering, or should I say lying, for Kagome, " We were just walking, what were you and Kikyo talking about?"  
  
"Ladies stop talking" There teacher turned arount from the baoart and stared and Inu Yasha and Sango, And Kagome, " I Am NOT a lady" Inu Yasha said in a cool tone  
  
" Oh sorry" There teacher was reaily cool, he was witty "mam" he added after he saw Inu Yasha give his there you go look to the teacher.  
  
The entire class burst into laughter Sango almost fell out of here chair, Then a piece of paper appeared under her chair.  
  
It was a note from Inu Yasha.  
  
(A/N: note Key.  
  
*words = Inu Yasha's notes ..::words = Sango's notes ~words = Kagome's notes )  
  
The note read the note was passed around the 3 and by the end of class when they could actually talk, this is what is read:  
  
*I hate that teacher  
  
..:: Its all right, don't worry about it bubbles  
  
~ ya bubbles, what were you and Kikyo talking about  
  
* Nothing  
  
~didn't look like nothing  
  
* it was nothing  
  
..:: are you sure????  
  
* YES it was NOTHING  
  
~ positive?  
  
..:: I think it was something  
  
* we were just talking  
  
..:: You know you can't lie to me  
  
* true.  
  
~sooooo.  
  
* Ok. I was asking her out, happy now  
  
..:: yes  
  
~ Very, so what did she say  
  
* She couldn't answer, you two bimbos interrupted me  
  
~ oops.  
  
* I would expect that from Kagome, but not you Sango  
  
..:: Expect what  
  
* not looking at what people were doing before you barge in. now please excuse me, and stay out of my personal life  
  
~Hey, I don't like you any more Inu Yasha  
  
* so will you leave me alone now.  
  
(from then on the note was passed from kagome to Sango)  
  
~whats gottin into him?  
  
..:: well, he might be frustrated, or nevous  
  
~ ya, I mean, he DID just ask Kikyo out.  
  
..:: I wonder what she is gunna say?  
  
~ I don't know, I don't want Inu to get hurt though  
  
..:: neither do I, but is Kikyo the type of girl to do something like that  
  
~ no, ive known Kikyo to long, that's why she was having troble answering  
  
..:: ya, hopefully she think of Inu Yasha  
  
~ im sure she did  
  
the bell rang and the note ended, the bell sounded lunch.  
  
~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~  
  
Kikyo came up to Kagome and Sango and ate with them that day, the two had been eating alone, and Kikyo desperately needed some advice. This wasn't to out of the ordinary, Kikyo and Kagome had been friends for a long time, they kind of split when they got to highschool, but they were still friends.  
  
" Hey Kag, hey Sango" Kikyo sat down like nothing was on her mind.  
  
" Hey Kik, sooo whats your answer" that question had been eating away at the both of them all during math and they thought they were gunna get an anwer.  
  
" uhhh, I don't know." Kikyo started to trait off " Inu Yasha's a sweet kid, but I don't know what to say, I mean it takes a lot of balls for a guy to ask a girl out, but what will my friends say." Kikyo sudently became very interested in her ramen  
  
" Well , do you like him?" Kagome had broken the ice.  
  
" Ya, well no, I don't know, and I don't wunna hurt the poor kid"  
  
"I think you should give it a chance." Kagome nugged Kikyo on " I mean, it would make bubbles very happy" At that Kagome and Sango burst into laughter. Kikyo took it the wrong way.  
  
" I didn't come over here to be made fun of, or be laughed at" Kikyo was on the verge of tears.  
  
" Oh no, Kikyo, we weren't laughing at you" Kagome senced a fit coming on " no, we were just laughing at Inu Yasha's nick name, hey's a great guy, you should give him a chance."  
  
" Well, I don't know." The tears were dried out of Kikyo's eyes and she was thinking realy hard " sure why not, I mean it couldn't hurt. could it?"  
  
~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~  
  
Well did you like, I know I was sposta give you the answer in this chapter, but well, I just didn't wunna.  
  
Instead of doing the whole reviewing reviews on every chapter, I making a new chapter for reviews only, ill answer them, and update the page every time some one asks me a question about the story. I don't mind falmes, and I need critics.  
  
Also, if any one would like to help me out and like read my chapters over before I post them and tell me if you like theme, that would help a lot.  
  
Luvz ~kit + 


	6. A Broken Heart, A Broken Head

Opposite hearts Chapter 6 Broken Heart, Borken Head  
  
Making their way thorough the crowed schoolyard, The Cheerleaders were trying to find Kikyo, they really needed to talk.  
  
" Well, I don't know." The tears were dried out of Kikyo's eyes and she was thinking really hard " sure why not, I mean it couldn't hurt. Could it?"  
  
"What couldn't hurt?" Kikyo spun around to face her friends, she was surprised to see them, but relieved at the same time. Had they heard what she had said?  
  
"Uh nothing, it's a long story" Kikyo made a quick "excuse" if you could call it that. She said goodbye to Kagome and Sango, and left with her friends.  
  
The groups of friends reached the football field were they always ate. They all sat down, Kikyo took her normal position, and was astonished by the question inquired by her friend.  
  
"Say no" She was point blank and had no sense of remorse.  
  
"What" Astonished and confused Kikyo sat there on the verge of tears as her friends tried to get her to say no to inu yasha, telling her he wasn't good enough for her, and that his close were way to baggy, she couldn't take it, and all the while.  
  
"Inu , man , that was sweet" Inu Yasha and Miroku were at the skating park and one of his friends was complimenting him on his move. But he had been off all day, it was haunting him, what would she say, what would happen tomorrow at school.  
  
Inu Yasha went to go rest on a bench, and of course miroku followed him, "Dude, your moves are so off today" Miroku looked at his friend, and knew exactly what was wrong, and with out a word from Inu Yasha, Miroku spoke what he thought was comforting words.  
  
"Dude, forget about her, she's not write for you " He looked at his friend, comfortingly, yet serious, but this didn't help.  
  
"You know what" Inu Yasha looked pretty mad, and on the verge of tears " I don't need this" his tone was hushed, he got up, put his feet on his skate board, and slid down the cement, there was a defining screech as his board was flung in the air, a barely conscious boy lay in the pit of a bowl shaped rink, as Screams and horrified looks took over the park, a figure was seen running toward him, "Don't do this Inu Yasha, don't leave me" Then he fell under, he was no longer conscious, a lonesome drop of red blood trickled out of his head, followed by a few more trickles, and soon turned his gleaming hair red, as his head sat in a pool of blood.  
  
(A/N: I WAS going to stop here but its Way to short isn't it)  
  
* ring ring * Kikyo's phone went off as she walked to the bathroom, She picked it up quickly hoping no one heard it, "Hello"  
  
She stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, right in front of the girls bathroom door, her face looked shocked, scared, and sad, she couldn't ditch school, what would she tell her friends what would she do?  
  
"Are you sure" She was in doubt as she sank down with her back against the wall, she put her head in her hands, hung up her phone, and cried, she cried for a long time, until someone came it the girls bathroom, and caught her.  
  
Kagome was there, she was the first one to the scene of the crime, she was the first one to be there for Inu Yasha "Don't do this Inu Yasha, don't leave me" as his eyes slowly closed, she begain to cry hard, as blood started to seep from Inu Yasha's head, she was kneeling at his side, looking at him, tears rolling down her face, the scene was starting to get crowed, but she didn't notace them, she ut her head down on his chest, face in her crossed arms, as she started to cry, she continued crying as he was taken into the ambulance, she accompanied him along with Miroku to the hospital, silent tears ran down her face, looking at the poor boy, heart and head broken, silence had taken over the ambulance car, she looked at the visible scrapes, and gashes on his head and body, he had collided with some one, the persons board was thrown across his face as he skid across the gravel, shock had taken over his face, the memories of this lasting day were flooding Kagome's mind as she stared intently at him, not saying a word, but silently hating him, hating him for putting her in this pain and missery, why did he have to do this to her WHY?  
  
¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°º¤ø,¸¸,ø¤º°`°ºø,¸¸,¤º°`°º¤ø,¸  
  
AN: such writers block, so glad I got that done , like amazingly glad, like you wouldn't believe, god, that took so long I cant believe it, man oh well tell me if you like it, kk, love ya bye,  
  
Luvz KIt 


	7. The Hospital Bed

Opposite Hearts The Hospital Bed 

By: Kitsune Mist 

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Inu Yasha's eyes fluttered open from his endless sleep, he look around him… Where was he? What was he doing here? He searched the room and figured he was in a hospital, but why. He slowly sat up, a throbbing pain on his head made him want to layback down, but he ignored it. He used his battered arms to lift himself up, and slowly looked around the room. There was a T.V. right in front of him, his untouched food, sitting on the table beside him, the walls were Pinkish blue, and a door stood open, he could see Miroku through the door. Inu Yasha then looked to his left and noticed Kagome, her head was rested on her chair and she was fast asleep, what was she dreaming about? He didn't know, but she looked so peaceful, he didn't want to disturb her.  

            Just then Miroku noticed he was awake, and rushed into the room, looking concerned. "You've been here for 6 hours" As if answering the unasked question that was forming in his head, Miroku nodded his head toward Kagome, 

"She has been her the whole time" He looked at his friend, sadness crept over his face when Inu Yasha asked the question that had been on his mind since he woke.

              " Did Kikyo come?" Miroku looked away from Inu Yasha gaze as if to answer his question... "I see…" Inu Yasha looked down at his bed. 'Maybe she doesn't know im here, ya that's it' it was as if Miroku could read his mind with is next comment.

          "Ill called her cell phone, and she answered, but she never showed up" Looking back at Kagome, Miroku sat on Inu Yasha's bed. 'Oh Shit… I'm in for another pep talk, what's this one gunna be about this time, it had better be good, I cant walk away from him this time.'

          "Inu Yasha…" There was a very uncomfortable pause, Inu Yasha re situated himself, the pain in his head was becoming almost unbearable "I'm sorry" Miroku looked down, breaking the eye contact, yet again. 'Why can't I look him strait in the eye, just once.' "She really cares for you" Breaking the long silence, Miroku had just stated some thing that had never crossed his mind before. Questions swarmed thorough his head, his face looked shocked at Miroku's remark. Weren't they just friends? " She has been here for 6 hours, and Kikyo didn't even come." This struck Inu Yasha like lightning, maybe she did care for him more than a friend, but how could he have never seen it… 

              "Oh good, he's up" Kagome had finally woken up from her peaceful dream, The two boys looked up at her, She could tell they were talking about something… But what, had she interrupted? Why was that look Inu Yasha was giving her, it was a look of confusion, tied in with something else. His golden eyes seemed to pierce thorough her body, as if looking inside her, searching for something. 

             "Are you feeling ok" Kagome walked over to Inu Yasha and sat on the bed next to him. "That was quite a fall" she looked at him in the eyes, and then searched his body, he had a large gash on his head, and his arms were blood, and he looked like he was in pain. Miroku, having the perverted mind that he does, decided it was time to leave, so he got up, and made an excuse that he had to leave, neither Kagome or Inu Yasha believed this, Kagome didn't know why he left, but Inu Yasha had a very good idea.  Kagome ignored his exit; she was far too concerned about Inu Yasha. "So, does your head feel ok?" Her voice was as sweet as honey, and her concern seemed to lighten Inu Yasha's mood. Her eyes seemed to seep through him like butter; he didn't know what to say. He didn't want to worry her, but if he said He was fine, it would be like he was avoiding her, so he took a little of both. 

                 "My head hurts a little, but other than that I'm fine" He looked at her like he was trying to find his was out of a really bad bluff. She lifted her hand up a bit, and softly moved her fingers across his injured head, surprisingly to Inu Yasha it didn't hurt, but tickled, she smiled at him and he turned a light shade of pink.  She looked at him with concern, and he couldn't hold back any longer. Inu Yasha felt a stab of reality, she cared for him, probably more than any one ever would, and she had stayed with him for 6 hours, just sitting there while he lay unconscious. He leaned his head closer to hers, and closed the gap between them. 

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

This story has gotten harder and harder to write, I wrote this chapter really sloppily, but hey, I am dealing with such bad writers block, I might just have this fic end pretty soon, maybe one or two more chapters. I didn't get the emotions across as well as I could have, But I tried. Im might not update this story in a while, it took me so long to write this crappy chapter. 


	8. Overwhelming confusion

Opposite Hearts Overwhelming confusion 

By: Kitsune Mist

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)Kagome's Pov(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

" He leaned his head closer to hers, a rage of passion taking over him, and closed the gap between them."

Kagome felt the soft sweet hard lips of Inu Yasha's touch hers, it was the kind of kiss any girl would dream of, it all took a second, his warm embracing touch, and his soothing aura surrounded Kagome, she was in complete bliss, and the fact that they were kissing hadn't hit her until now, she opened her softly closed eyes with the speed of a bullet, and pushed herself away from Inu Yasha, quickly got off the bed and ran, she ran into the girls bathroom and started crying, what had she done? He had kissed her, was it real? Why did she pull away, oh she never wanted to see him again, she didn't want to have to face him, she just wanted to have things go back to the way they were… what was she thinking, she had enjoyed is, a lot, why oh why did she pull away, what was Inu Yasha thinking? Did he hate her now? Kagome's head was filled confusion, she was still grasping all that had happened that day, it was the most eventful day of her life, Inu Yasha had asked Kikyo out, she had seemingly broken his heart, Kikyo had gone to Kagome and Sango for advice, Inu Yasha had just had a horrible accident, and he had kissed her, she was gradually taking it all in, it was to much for her to handle, she had gone from being worried, then to confused, then to extremely happy and blissful, to sad, and over powered. How had this happened? Why did this happen? Why oh why?

As Kagome sat it the bathroom, pulling herself together a very confused boy sat in a hospital bed trying to sort things out for himself.

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)Inu Yasha's Pov(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

Kagome pushed away from Inu Yasha as she ran out the door, Inu Yasha looked back at her confused as hell, what was going on? Had he done something wrong? This is sad, being dumped by two girls in one day, and lying in a hospital bed. How much more pathetic can my life get? He had really like Kagome, but  had only just seen it. Maybe I should have asked? How cheesy does that sound? Gods what did I do wrong? Maybe she wasn't ready, all he could do was ask questions, but no answers came, just questions on top of questions. There was that dance thing, if he could some how get her to go to it… Yes that would work, yes it would, but he would need help, help of people he could trust. He picked up the phone and dialed a phone number.  

"Hi can I speak to Kouga?" 

(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)End (~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)(~)

OMG… I know that was short… But you can not believe the writers block I am experiencing, I've got the next chapter worked out, but I still have to put it in words, I'm having trouble getting the emotion across, Its just so hard, Well its better than waiting for another chapter full chapter to be up, maybe ill just start going with short chapters for now, I am still grounded, and that with writers block can keep a gal away from the key boards for a little while at least. ::shrugs:: Well I love you all but I got to go, maybe ill work on the next chapter during Math… Who knows ::shrugs::

P.S. Thanks Jo for helping me with this chapter J love ya 


	9. Reviews

Review responses:  
  
Ok this is how this chap goes, this is where I respond to your reviews, if you have any questions, or comments about my story, Im glad to hear, and answer (if I can), them. I will be updating this chapter a lot, remember, I'm like a car, and your reviews are like fuel, the more I get, the faster I write, flames help also. I will ,of course, like every auther write thank you for your reviews, If your review isn't signed, I would respond unless it's a question, or it REALY helped me, If I don't thank you for you review, don't take it personally, or don't think it didn't help, cuz it did.  
  
~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~o~O~  
  
Iapetus- what does you pen name mean??? Oh well thanks for the review  
  
Shura- thanks for your review, im glad my story is original (  
  
veeshes - sorry about my spelling skills, Im not that good at spelling, but ill try to check it more !  
  
Miyumi - I love avril also, and no im not a lezzie either, thanks 4 the review  
  
Flamey - thank you, Inu Yasha would make a hot skater wouldn't he???? ::starts daydreaming about inu as a skater::  
  
Hyperactive Kitsune- don't worry, I HATE K/I paring also, she had her chance, and id tell her to "step off bitch" ::pardon French::  
  
Cold Fire Phenix- Thanks for your review, I would love for you to read over my chaps, that would help a lot, " eat cheese and fly like big strong moose" alrighty then, eat cheese to you to (  
  
Satsuki loves shinigami- ok. ill try to feed you more, thanks 4 the review.  
  
Thank You,  
  
Xtreme Nuisance Faye (DevilaValentine@yahoo.com) Lady-Ravenclaw S-chan (shanam95121@yahoo.com) Cutie Blossom Midori Jupiter's Light 


End file.
